


Turbulence

by stag_hag83



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butts, Champagne, First Class, Flying, Get it?, M/M, Mile High Club, NSFW, Rimming, airplane food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_hag83/pseuds/stag_hag83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oooooo you just wait</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> It's important to give the people what they want. wink.

The plane jumped and rumbled, wings bouncing in the air. Will closed his eyes and threw back a few little bottles of vodka, which is all they had apparently. Hannibal was sleeping next to him, plush seat all the way back into bed mode. Will frowned at him, jealous of his peaceful expression. There was an empty flute of “Krug Grand Cuvee” next to his hand. Lufthansa had one of the best first class cabins in the world, but the luxury did nothing to comfort Will as the plane lurched and tilted. This time Will grabbed Hannibal’s hand, crunching it in his fist. 

“Will. Whatever is the matter?” Hannibal blinked sleepily at Will and massaged his crumpled hand. 

“I don’t. I don’t. I don’t like...” stuttered Will. 

“Will, be a good lad and spit it out.” Hannibal stretched his shoulders out, and looked down at his emptied glass with a disappointed expression. 

Will attempted to begin again, when a flight attended swooped in carrying 2 full flutes. 

“I’m afraid of turbulence." Will finally got out, bringing the drink twitchily to his lips. A drop spilled on his shirt, and Hannibal decided to act. 

“Will. Do exactly as I say.” Hannibal looked into his eyes, as serious as a heart attack. 

“Um...ok?” Will was dubious. The plane shook again. 

“Go to the lavatory” said Hannibal, and continued to stare him down. 

“Sorry?” said Will, confused. He was expecting some sort of meditative exercise blah blah fucking blah. 

“Go to the lavatory” Hannibal said again, expression unchanging. 

oOo

Will looked into the tiny mirror of the restroom, and was greeted by a haggard, sweaty man. A Very attractive look. He gripped the edge of the sink as the plane hit a bump.

“Will.” said a whispered voice from outside the door. 

“Hannibal? You told me to go to the bathroom...so I’m in the bathroom.”

“Yes I did. Please let me in.”

“I’m not letting you in! The flight attendant will flip her shit!” Will was incredulous. 

“William” Began Hannibal, sounding exasperated. “It’s first class. We can do whatever the fuck we want.” 

Will opened the door. 

“Did you just say fuck?” 

Hannibal didn’t answer. He locked the door behind him, and pressed Will roughly against the wall. 

“Are you kidding me? The mile high club Hannibal?” Will snorted out an unbecoming laugh.

Hannibal ignored him and growled before he snaked his tongue into Will’s mouth, licking and sucking. Will, despite the sudden change in activity, joined in rather enthusiastically. Hannibal was the first to pull away, a string of saliva outstretched between them. 

“Turn around” hissed Hannibal into Will’s ear. 

“Seriously? Everyone on the fucking plane will hear us!”

“Everyone is asleep.” Returned Hannibal, who was now sliding Will’s boxers down to his knees. 

“Ok ok” agreed Will. “Let’s have a quickie and then...ohhhhh.” 

Hannibal knelt down, and began to run his tongue languidly up Will’s butt crack. 

“Hannibal...You know I can’t shut up when you...OH.”

Hannibal continued his path until the tip of his tongue had found the tiny ring of twitching pink muscle. It flicked at the hole, teasing, and drew another soft sound from Will.

His tongue seemed to have a mind of its own, and it lapped messily at Will’s opening. At this point Hannibal decided to waste no more time, and began to thrust rather aggressively into the musky tunnel. 

“GAH!” 

Will’s crescendoing response filled the bathroom, and a throat was cleared somewhere in first class. His cock was trembling in his hand, and he began to pump erratically. Hannibal made a deep circle with the length of his tongue before replacing it with a long, experienced finger. He only had to jab once at the spot he was seeking before-

“MOTHER FUCK HANNIBAL!” 

Will came noisily onto the sink and mirror, coating his hand and shirt in the process. 

Without ceremony Hannibal stood up, wiped his mouth on a monogrammed handkerchief, and went back to his seat.

Will took a moment to compose himself. He had all but screamed Hannibal’s name. He stood for a moment longer, wiping his hands and shirt off poorly with a flimsy paper towel. He sighed. He would have to leave at some point. He slapped himself smartly on the cheek, and tried to look as if he hadn’t had a raging orgasm in an airplane bathroom.

He stepped out into the aisle, relieved that most of the passengers were still asleep. He blushed and found his seat. 

“See?” Said Hannibal, looking satisfied. “Don’t you feel better?”

Will had to admit, the small bumps didn’t seem to bother him. In fact, his entire body was too sated to react to much at all. 

“Ah” Said Hannibal. 

Will turned around and saw a pretty flight attendant hand Hannibal one of those hot, damp little washcloths rolled up burrito style. Hannibal proceeded to wipe his mouth dramatically before dropping the cloth back onto the silver tray. 

"Thank you Catherine. You are a saint." sighed Hannibal, looking refreshed. 

Catherine smiled, and with a wink said cheekily,

“Can I get you boys any more champagne?”

oOo

**Author's Note:**

> WINK


End file.
